


Christmas Rendezvous

by cjgw



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9097897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjgw/pseuds/cjgw
Summary: Prequel to Rooftop Rendezvous. The Eatons invite the Priors to spend Christmas with them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Happy holidays to one and all. This grew out of a request for more of Tris and Tobias' story in Rooftop Rendezvous. Since it's Christmas, I was inspired by the season to set it then and hey, what's better than a little Christmas smut? The story is set soon after their first rendezvous, almost a year before Rooftop. My amazing beta, Eunice339, not only did an bang up job on this, she's requested a New Year's themed one as well! We'll see how that goes, haha. Hope y'all like it!

To an outsider looking in, the Eaton household appeared to be the picture of Christmas perfection with the warm glow of the fire crackling in the hearth and the multicolored lights blinking and glinting off the metallic wrapping paper and bows adorning the presents stacked under the tree. The woodsy scent of the huge, ornately decorated tree permeated the room, giving it that unmistakable scent of Christmas, while the house had long ago quieted down, everyone snug in their beds for the cold winter evening.

But Tobias knew better as he sat alone in a huge leather armchair, sipping on bourbon-spiked eggnog and watching the dancing flames in the fireplace. The feeling of Christmas had always carried with it a cynical edge for him. His family usually spent the week before the holiday together at their house in Connecticut, but it was all for appearances as his parents made their round of society parties, even hosting a huge one themselves on Christmas Eve. Marcus and Evelyn usually invited at least one other family to join them so they wouldn’t have to spend too much time in each other’s presence alone, which on the upside, kept their sniping at one another to a minimum. That was, as far as Tobias was concerned, an annual Christmas miracle. He finished off the eggnog and put the glass down on the end table. He should be in bed, too, but he was having trouble sleeping, knowing that _she_ was right down the hall.

This year his parents had invited Andrew Prior, his father’s business partner, and his family to spend Christmas with them since they were all heading up to Vermont for some post-holiday skiing. Having Tris so close was testing every ounce of self-control he had. He hadn’t been able to keep his mind off of her since their stolen night together at Thanksgiving, but since she’d arrived, she had been her usual self, no hint of the passion they’d shared that one, incredible night. Tobias tried to chalk it up to a whiskey-induced one-night-stand, but it had felt like more than that. Clearly, though, it hadn’t to her.

Tobias heaved a huge sigh and tried to talk himself into getting up. He’d just have to get through tomorrow and the day after before everyone would head off – his parents and the Priors to Vermont and he back to New York. He stared at the fire, mustering the energy to move.

“Tobias?”

His head snapped up, surprised to see the object of his thoughts standing in the doorway. Her honey blonde hair tumbled around her shoulders as she tilted her head and looked at him. She wasn’t dressed particularly provocative in a dark green oversized pajama shirt and matching robe, her feet covered by soft slippers, but Tobias still felt his pulse leap at the sight of her.

Clearing his throat, he asked, “What’re you doing up?”

With a low chuckle, she walked away from the doorway and settled herself in the armchair opposite his. She crossed her legs and stared at him, her upper leg swinging without thought, but catching his attention nonetheless. “I could ask you the same question.”

Tobias shifted uncomfortably in his chair; her gaze seemed to penetrate right through him. “Nothing, just couldn’t sleep.”

“Hmm, I know the feeling.” She glanced at the tree behind him. “I think this is one of the few times we’ve spent away from Chicago during the holidays. It feels a little weird.”

“I’m actually surprised your family decided to join us here this year.”

Tris shrugged. “Since this is the first Christmas without Grandpa, I think Dad wanted something different.” Her grandfather, William Prior, had died over the summer and Andrew had taken his loss pretty hard. The family compound outside of Chicago had been William’s domain, so it wasn’t terribly surprising that Andrew hadn’t been up to spending the first Christmas without his father there.

Tobias nodded. “I can understand that. Your grandfather was a force to be reckoned with.”

A fond smile touched Tris’ lips. “He was. No offense, but Christmas just doesn’t feel the same without him this year.”

Tobias held up both of his hands in surrender. “Believe me, no offense taken.”

Both of them chuckled for a moment at his response before falling into a companionable silence, each watching the play of the flames. Tris finally broke the silence. “I hope you don’t mind me sitting with you.”

Tobias jerked a little at the husky sound of her voice. An image of Tris, her head thrown back against the pillows and her fingers tangled in his hair as he ran his tongue along her soft inner thigh, drifted into his mind. He shook his head slightly. Her presence was destroying his peace of mind so he figured it was time to beat a hasty retreat.

“Of course not. In fact, I should be heading up.” He started to rise, but her soft voice stopped him once again.

“No, stay a little while. _Please._ ” That last soft entreaty brought back another memory of her writhing beneath him, begging him to slide inside her. Tobias’ pulse raced and he swallowed thickly. He should leave, he knew he should...

“Okay.” Cursing himself for a fool, he settled back into the chair, staring at the fire so that he wasn’t staring at the creamy flesh of her thigh, exposed by her crossed legs.

“I hear you aren’t coming to Vermont with us.”

Tobias squirmed again under her watchful gaze. It felt like she was trying to read his mind, to discern exactly what he was thinking. “Um, no. I’m heading back to the city.”

“Hot New Year’s Eve date?” she teased, well aware of his discomfort. Tris smiled to herself. She had been wanting to get him alone since arriving in Connecticut, but now she couldn’t help drawing out her seduction a little longer.

He looked up at her and their eyes locked. Tobias almost grinned at the fire he could see in her eyes. She was playing with him, he realized. Taking a deep breath, he willed himself to relax. _Two could play that game._

“No, not too hot.” He shrugged a little, wondering why he was telling her the truth. He should lie; let her think he’d be partying it up with some gorgeous babe. But as he stared into her eyes, he decided to paint a different picture for her. “Just me, a little jazz, and a twenty-year-old bottle of Scotch.”

At his words, Tris’ tongue immediately darted out to moisten her lips. She could just taste the smooth, smoky burn of the alcohol they’d shared while snuggled up together in a dimly lit booth at the jazz club he’d taken her to after their parents’ annual corporate Thanksgiving dinner. “Sounds tempting,” she replied playfully as memories of that first, passionate kiss invaded her mind.

“It’s my favorite way to relax.” Tobias let his voice drop an octave. “I think I might’ve mentioned that at Thanksgiving.”

“I remember,” she smirked, her fingers idly playing with the buttons running down the front of her pajama shirt.

He raised an eyebrow, his eyes following her fingers. “Do you?”

Tris decided she didn’t want to play anymore and stood, dropping the robe to the chair. Her grey eyes twinkled in the firelight as she slowly unbuttoned the pajama shirt, letting it fall to the chair on top of her robe before she took the last few steps that finally closed the distance between them. “I also remember telling you there was a better way to relax.”

Tobias stood up, cupping her face with his hands. “I definitely remember that,” he responded before lowering his lips and lightly brushing them across hers. Tris reached up and grabbed his biceps, urging his lips into stronger contact with hers. Obliging, Tobias pressed his lips firmly to hers, taking the kiss from teasing to molten hot in just a second.

Tris stepped closer, pressing herself to him, loving the contrast of his jeans and sweater against her naked flesh. They broke the kiss, gasping for breath. “I’ve been dying to do that all day,” she murmured.

“Couldn’t tell by me,” he teased. “I thought you’d forgotten all about it.”

She shook her head, impatiently urging his sweater up over his chest, helping him pull it off before throwing it onto the floor. “I didn’t want our families to know,” she confessed. Running her hands over his strong, defined pecs, she looked up into his eyes. “I want this to be for us, just us.”

Tobias nodded in understanding. So much of their families’ lives were conducted in public, something neither of them particularly cared for. And he had to admit he was feeling greedy where Tris was concerned. He didn’t mind at all keeping the incredible pleasure he felt with her all to themselves. He urged her back to the chair and gently pushed her down so she was sitting on top of her discarded robe and pajamas. He knelt before her, his lips running down her neck to her chest. Taking one nipple in his mouth, he ran his tongue around it, tugging it gently between his lips. Tris groaned, arching her back to urge more of her breast into his mouth. Tobias suckled for a moment before trailing over to her other breast to repeat the process.

Tris tangled her hands in his dark, silky hair, holding his head to her chest. Electricity was sparking through her body, following the pathway of his lips. She couldn’t believe she’d held out this long; she’d wanted to jump him the second she saw him again. When her parents told her they’d be spending the holidays with the Eatons, Tris had thought of nothing else but that incredible night with Tobias, and realized how much she wanted to repeat it again.

Tobias’ hands slid up her thighs to grasp her hips, urging them towards the edge of the chair. He kissed his way down her body, licking the sensitive spots while his stubble grazed her delicate flesh. He glanced up to find her watching him, her grey eyes narrowed to slits of pleasure. He gave her a wink and buried his head into her warmth.

Tris gasped, her hips surging up to meet his questing tongue. She bit down on her bottom lip, holding onto the loud moan that threatened to escape. She doubted anyone upstairs or in the servants’ wing on the other side of the house could hear her, but she didn’t want to take any chances. There was no way in the world she was going to let him stop now. Her chest heaved, her breaths coming in short little pants as he concentrated on her, rediscovering every spot that made her quake and moan. Afraid she’d rip his hair out by the roots, Tris moved her hands to grip the arms of the chair, digging her fingers into the soft upholstery when she exploded, only allowing the sounds of her pleasure to escape out in a few high pitched moans.

When her shaking stopped, Tobias stood, his own body trembling with tension. He pulled her up and into his arms, kissing her deeply. Desperately, Tris pushed his slacks and boxers down his hips while Tobias buried his hands in her hair as they changed places. Tris pushed him down onto the chair and straddled him. She was about to lower herself down, when he stopped her short.

“Fuck, Tris, I don’t have a condom with me.” Frustration lined his face.

Tris tilted her head for a moment and stared at him. “Have you been with anyone since me?”

Tobias frowned, slightly confused. “No. Why?”

She leaned forward and kissed him. “Neither have I and I’m on the pill.”

He pushed her hair away from her face, forcing her to meet his gaze. His dark blue eyes peered into hers seriously. “Are you sure?”

In answer, Tris reached down and grasped him firmly in her hand. She rubbed him against her opening, both of them whimpering at the sensation. “Absolutely,” she said, realizing her meaning carried over to more than just the present situation.

Without another word, Tobias cupped the back of her head and pulled her down for a kiss as he pushed up into her. They swallowed each other’s moans as he buried himself deep inside her, enjoying the sensation. Tris shifted and grasped his shoulders to allow herself purchase to move up and down, riding him slowly at first, then with increasing urgency.

Tobias braced her lower back as Tris leaned back, desperate to feel him as deeply inside her as possible. How they managed to stay quiet, he’d never know, as the pleasure was so monumental, he wanted to shout his voice raw. Forcing himself to concentrate on the movement of her body, he tried to judge how close she was to the edge. He wanted to make her come again, but she was so tight, so hot, he was barely holding on to his control. The fingers of one hand tightened on her hip as his other hand worked its way between them and he stroked her clit with his thumb.

Tris gasped out in ecstasy, her muscles becoming impossibly tight around him as she squeezed his shoulders so hard she thought she’d leave bruises. Moments later, waves of unrelenting pleasure washed over Tobias in a tsunami of sensation. He grunted, his eyes squeezed shut as his body shook against hers until he was empty. Hollowed out, he let his head thud back against the back of the chair. Tris buried her face in the crook of his neck and shoulder as they both attempted to catch their breaths.

The crackling fire was the only sound in the room besides their harsh breathing. After several long moments, Tris raised her head and kissed him. Their lips moved together languidly, passion now sated. Tobias’ hands ran lovingly up and down her back as she raised her head to look at him.

“You are amazing,” she whispered.

Tobias brushed her hair behind her ear. “I wish you weren’t going to Vermont.”

Tris nodded. “I know, me too. But–,” she brushed her lips slowly across his, unable to stop herself from teasing him again, “I told them I was spending New Year’s in New York with friends. So, I’m actually leaving a few days early.”

“Then come spend them with me,” he urged. “We’ll stay in my apartment. We won’t even have to get dressed.”

Tris laughed lightly, the movements making him groan. “Wow, that’s the best offer I’ve gotten for New Year’s yet.”

“So, is that a ‘yes’ or am I going to need to tickle it out of you?” he held his hands up, hovering them just along her sides, waiting to deliver on his threat.

“Yes!” she responded without hesitation, trying to prevent his hands from tickling her, but a fit of giggles escaped anyway.

Tobias reached up and hugged her to him, happiness settling deep in his heart. He didn’t know what was ahead for them, but he knew that he’d never felt this way with anyone and he wasn’t ready to give it up. This was turning out to be a perfect Christmas after all.  “Merry Christmas, Tris.”

She ran her fingers along his jawline, her giggles dying down and her expression softening. “Merry Christmas, Tobias.”

 


End file.
